Peter Pescadero and the Devil
by I am SuperWhoLock
Summary: Peter Pescadero confronts the devil, and learns a horrible truth about himself.


Peter Pescadero was break dancing alone in his room, and then the devil appared in front on him: The devil looked exactly like Jim davis, so Peter was afraid.

"Oh my God! Jim Davis!" Peter Pescadero said, shocked to see such apparition. "Please don't kill me!"

"Don't be afraid, Peter." the devil replied. "I'm not really Jim Davis, I'm only the devil."

"Oh, ok." Peter said. "Why you are here in my room?"

The devil smiled in a creepy manner, and his smile was creepier because he had the face of Jim Davis, so Peter started to tremble with fear.

"What do you want of me?" he asked.

"Peter..." the devil said. "What if I told you...that I'm actually your father, and that you are the Antichrist?"

"WHAT?!" Peter gasped. "Oh my GOD, WHAT?!"

"Yes, Peter. Your parents are not really yor parents. You were adopted..."

"WHAT?!"

"Yes, Peter...I'm your real father. And I'm also your real mother. I can do that, because I'm the devil and I can challenge the laws of nature without any trouble,"

"NO! NO FUCKING WAY!" Peter yelled with despair. "IT CAN'T BE TRUE! I'M A GOOD BOY! I LOVE EVERYONE, I CAN'T BE THE ANTICHRIST!"

"Sorry, Peter. But this is the truth. You are destined to become the antichrist and you will love what you destroy and you will also destroy the thing you love, like in that Sting song. Your fate was already written in the stars. You can't change that."

"Liar! I don't believe any of your lies, filthy liar!" Peter screamed, as tears fell down his eyes.

"You will unleash a terrible evil in this world, my son...Your wickedness will know your limits, and you will have your own show on FOX, the most evil channel of the western world..."

"NO! I WILL NEVER HAVE A SHOW IN FOX! THAT CHANNEL SUCKS!"

"You will have your own show in Fox, my son. It's your destiny. And it will be animated by Seth MacFarlane, who will also voice most of the characters. In fact, you will be hailed as the new Seth MacFarlane, and Seth Green will be jealous of you, my son. Your show will be filled with lots fo vapid cultural references from the '80s, and it will be as unfunny as the Big Bang Theory, but people will love it anyway. In fact, many TV critics will say that your show is like an animated version of The Big Bang Theory. It will be also shown in Adult Swin, and its mere existence will interfere with the possibility of a fifth season of Metalocalypse..."

"NOOOO!"

"And you will also have an acting role in the sequel of Sausage Party. Yep, that movie is going to have a sequel, with a brand new orgy scene that will last 15 minutes."

The last revelation was too much for Peter to handle, causing the boy to suddenly wake up screaming and crying.

"Sweet lord, Peter! What happened? Why you were screaming?" Peter's mom asked, as she entered in the room, accompanied by her husband.

"Is everything okay, son?" The man asked, sitting next to Peter.

"I had that horrible dream once again, dad..." Peter through sobs, "The devil appeared in my room, and he looked like Jim Davis, and told me he was my real father. He also told me I was the Antichrist, and said I was going to have my own show in FOX. animated by Seth MacFarlane..."

"That was just a nightmare, son..."Peter's dad answered. "How could a good boy like you be the Antichrist? Go back to sleep..."

"But dad, I'm afraid to see Jim Davis once again in my dreams!"

"Peter, Jim Davis isn't the devil...And he definately isn't your father...Go back to sleep. You'll feel better in the morning."

And after giving their kid a goodnight kiss, Peter's parents left the room.

"I guess my dad is right...Jim Davis isn't the devil. Some of his strips are actually funny. And having a show in FOX wouldn't be so bad. I liked Arrested Development..." Peter said to himself, before falling asleep again. He did not have more nightmares for the rest of that night.

Meanwhile, Peter's parents changed their appearence in their bedroom: They transformed into bald old men...Who looked exactly like Jim Davis.

"Our son isn't ready to know the truth yet...We must wait a couple of dreams before he starts to embrace his true nature...Only then he will be ready to have his own FOX show..." One of the Jim Davis said, with an evil smirk on his face.

"You wanna fuck?" the other Jim Davis asked.

"Yes" replied Jim Davis.

And they started making out and fucked each other for the rest of the night.


End file.
